The Chaging the Spectrer
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: What did Linda Danvers do NOW?
1. Trick

Note #1: All DC Comics characters are copyrighted DC Comics. All  
  
rights served.   
  
Note #2: This isn't one of my orignals, I like to thank "The Human  
  
Torch" for this idea.  
  
###"CHANGING OFF THE SCEPTER"##################  
  
PART #1 - THE TRICK   
  
"Yo! Anti-Face!" yelled a woman in a blonde wig, white shirt, blue  
  
skirt, white gloves, and red boots. The white shirt had the famous  
  
Superman "S-shiled"  
  
"What do you WANT Superwoman?" the Anti-Monitor asked.  
  
"You can DO what EVERY you WANT to the world...if you do ME a favor!" the  
  
woman asked.  
  
"LINDA!" Superman yelled. It been 2 decades since Kal-El had discovered  
  
that Linda was a humaniod with TK--for about 6 month of 1959/1960  
  
he thought that she was Kara Zor-El, a Kryptonian cousin of Superman. "ARE YOU INSANE?!?!"  
  
"TRUST ME!" Linda yelled back.   
  
"What is YOUR Favor?" Anti-Monitor asked.  
  
"Transport the bottle city of Kandor from Superman's Fortess and smashed into  
  
pieces." Linda answered.  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Robin and Raven of the Teen Titans.  
  
"Simple." The Anti-Monitor remarked, and with in seconds--change motions  
  
happen--The Anti-Monitor transported the bottle city and used his metal  
  
arm to smashed it--unware that Linda had talked the Kandorians into this.   
  
The Kandorians bashed the Anti-Monitor until the nothingness. Then she  
  
fell different--more odder, her T.K. was gone. She ended up in a room  
  
with mirrors. One of the mirror reflect her fast. Instead of the  
  
usual old Superwoman outfit she was using, she was wearing what  
  
she might have been wearing at the time of her merger with Martix,  
  
that photoform from another universe. She was wearning a black  
  
t-shirt that featured "Metal Brains" (One of her favorite heavy,)  
  
black shorts, black sneakers, and Buzz's favorite earnings. They  
  
were impish-looking red devils.   
  
"YOU REALLY GIVE HISTORY A BIG CHANGE!" a voice speaked.   
  
"Hal, SHUT UP!" Linda remarked.  
  
"DO YOU THINK I'M GREEN LATERN SERCET IDENITY?" The voice asked.  
  
"Well, he did take over the Spectre." Linda answered.  
  
"WELL, IF YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK OUR EYES, IF I RECALL YOU ORIGINAL HAVE BROWN HAIRS UNTIL YOUR MERGER WITH THE BLOB."  
  
That's odd, Linda thought. Thought she keep that information, she just thought  
  
Martix was just a blob--not a human until that merged that Martix with her. She  
  
saw a hood Spectre, but her hair and face was cover by the Spectre's green hood, the gray hands were holding a mirror. Linda saw her face--her blue eyes and turned back to brown.  
  
"Well, Spectre? What are you going about me?" Linda asked.  
  
"WELL YOU REALLY CHANGED HISTORY. REALLY CHANGED history."  
  
The Spectre remarked  
  
"Hmmm. Doubt it." Linda remarked.  
  
"SO, YOU ARE A BEVAHIOR IF ONLY YOU CAN SEE IT?"  
  
The Spectre remarked. "THEN YOU WILL SEE THE CHANGES!" 


	2. Truths

See part #1 for notes.  
  
##"THE CHANGING OF THE SPECTRES#############  
  
PART #2 - "THE TRUTHS"  
  
Linda appeared in what looks to Central City, home to the Flash,  
  
but then she saw two speeding figures She assumed the two speeding figures  
  
were Flash & Impuse, but she got the speeding figures slow down for a bit and she  
  
got a shocked--it was Barry Allen, the police officer that first become the Flash of  
  
Earth-1 and next to him was Wally West, younger and in his Kid Flash indenity.  
  
"I got question? Why did Terra-Man attack us? Doesn't he usually  
  
harrased Superman?" Wally West asked--as he decide to changed  
  
out of his superhero costume. Barry Allen was doing the same.  
  
"I'm quessing that he thought he could handle another superhero."  
  
Barry remarked. "By the way. How's the Teen Titans."  
  
"We been so busy repairing our Tower after Deathstroke rammed  
  
our tower with Kryptonian battling ram. He thought Starfire was  
  
Supergirl's sercet idenity."  
  
Barry laughed. "Come on. I want you to meet my new wife."  
  
#############################################  
  
"I just went into the past." Linda remarked. "Acting President Canion, decide  
  
on placing all villain in one prision. One prision inmate, Lex Luthor, Superman's  
  
arch-foe--broken the prision--and send villains attack different forms."  
  
"YOU DID NOT. WE ARE IN THE YEAR-2003."  
  
"I'M NOT BELIVE IT!" Linda remarke.d  
  
"MAYBE ANOTHER SUPERHERO WILL MAKE YOU BELIVE!"  
  
#########################################  
  
Linda appeared room of the Gotham City Police Headquaters. She  
  
saw Batman landing on. Com. Gordon was standing by the lighten  
  
Bat-Signal. The sign that calls Bat-Signal  
  
"So you want to see me, Com.?" Batman asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm think I know who you are Batman. You are Bruce Wayne. I wasn't  
  
too sure--but I'm 100%."  
  
Batman remarked,"I was about to reveal my idenity to you after almost  
  
20 years.. Most of my villains had been too quiet lately--with the expection of that   
  
annoyance wrestler, Bane. I have to break Bane's back, or he would  
  
have kill me.   
  
"Anyway, we have someold mobs--Joe's & Max's mob are back. Since they planning a kill on your other  
  
idenity for Batman's death of their bosses." Com. Jordon.  
  
After a moment of slience from the Dark Dective, he spoked.  
  
"Batgirl & Nightwing can handle Joe's mob, while me & Robin take  
  
care of Max's mob."   
  
"Don't you mean, my daughter, Baraba, your old ward, Dick,  
  
and your new ward, Jason?" Com. Gordon asked.  
  
"Are you sure you ain't Superman playing a joke on me?" Batman  
  
remarked.  
  
"You forgetting about the time that Joker give me that chest scar. I  
  
was in PAIN for 24 hours!" Com. Gordon replied.  
  
###########################################  
  
"OK! Now that's a BIT of DIFFERENT--BUT I still while I'm  
  
confused in look Buzz would have kill to have for keeps."  
  
"I WAS PLANNING ON SHOW THIS LAST--BUT  
  
I HAVE TO SHOW YOU TO YOU KNOW..."  
  
###################################  
  
She was in a familar location. Her hometown of Leesburg. She  
  
know where she was--the graveyard. She & Buzz had sercet  
  
meetings there until the time of the fire. She saw a huge  
  
tombstone that readed:  
  
LINDA DANVERS  
  
1975-1991.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU CHANGED HISTORY."  
  
"Is they a Supergirl here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Show me."  
  
"Very well." 


End file.
